I'm Not The One
by Zackary Anderson J
Summary: Ichigo wants a normal life; school, drama, and resisting relapse after a year at Yokohama. Normal's the last he gets when a reappearance by Aizen's 4th eldest son is made... the guy who put him in Yokohama to begin with. AU UlqIchi Some NnoiIchi&GrimIchi
1. Im Not The One

CHAPTER 1NE: I'M NOT THE ONE

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach or any recognizable characters, artistic inventions, etcetera. Tite Kubo drew and wrote it, Viz Media published and licensed it. I am merely a boy with plot bunnies in his mind; all I own is a double sided poster, a lost trading card (Renji), a collector's booklet, Memories of Nobody, DiamondDust Rebellion, Fade to Black I Call Your Name, Heat The Soul 6 (for PSP in Japanese, not yet available in English), and volumes 1—37. I'm Not the One belongs to 3OH!3. Not me.**

**(::. .Sigh, the first chapters in all my stories are always so damn short with such lame endings. BUT I FIXED THAT! The chapter is longer then it originally was, with some Batman humor in it, because I enjoy Batman. Originally, this chapter ended after Shiro smiled and introduced Ichigo to his pervy boyfriend! Betcha can't guess who it is!..::)**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

This is when it starts, From the beating of your heart  
>Till the streetlamps talk to you.<br>Jumping off of the edge, Oversleeping your head,  
>Everything's turning dark to you.<p>

I went to pick up the parts, The doctor's hiding the charts,  
>He won't let me see this side of you.<br>It's on the tip of my tongue, You know you're way too young  
>To have someone lie to you.<p>

I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.  
>I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.<br>You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself.  
>I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you.<p>

You're way too young to be broken, You're way too young to fall apart.  
>You're way too young to play these games,<br>But you'd better start, But you'd better start.

It was the second I lit your first cigarette; I forget who you used to be.  
>And I bit my lip the second you sipped the poison that was mixed for me.<p>

~Chorus~

Drink the poison lightly,  
>'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you.<br>I know 'cause I've been there too.  
>I know it might seem frightening<br>To have the world fall apart right under your shoes.  
>Trust me, You'll make it through…<p>

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

"Gay. Straight. Straight. Dyke. Straight. Straight. Straight. Gay. Dyke. Straight. Gay fer tha tall straight guy I jus' pointed out. Gay. Gay fer anyone who wants some cuz he's a slut. As fer tha guy he's followin', ugh everyone _wishes!_ Straigh—"

_"I don't care!"_

The albino smirked,

"Jus' lettin' ya know wha' yer choices are big brother. Fucked 'im once—"

"Dude, I could really care less where your dick has been. I don't need your help and I don't want it, even if I did then you are the _last—"_ he was cut off by a squeal as the cross dressed albino nearly dived at an extremely stoic looking guy who wrapped his arms around the scantily clad man. One hand rested on his lower back as the other came to a not so still rest on the back of the white haired man's thigh, slowly rising.

"Good morning to you too, Shiro," the wavy haired man licked Shiro's bottom lip much to his pleasure and his red headed twin's disgust. Shirosaki Kurosaki was the younger of the two, they were twins but Shirosaki was born with the albino gene and had a fondness of cross dressing. No one really knew how he managed to get a hold of the girls' school uniforms, but with his long white hair, make-up, and feminine figure he sure looked like a girl. The man hummed,

"Strawberry. What ever happened to cherry?" His hand was now under the redhead's little brothers skirt, openly groping his behind.

"Popped it, 'member Tensa?" He kissed the brunettes cheek as he mumbled something like "do you?" Shiro giggled and pressed his way farther into his boyfriends' arms.

"'S a tribute!"

"A tribute? Someone die?" Tensa uttered, clearly not understanding where Shiro was leading the conversation. Although he couldn't have cared that much seeing as his attention was being spent on peppering kisses up and down Shiro's pale neck, his other hand sliding down to accompany the other under Shiro's skirt. Someone walking by yelled out "Slut!"

"Thank ya!" Shiro yelled back proudly, not bothering to look at who said it.

"Tribute's fer mah brother, not some dead guy!" he tilted his head back in a gesture to the very uncomfortable ginger behind him, who felt strangely like a third wheel. Or a pervert. Tensa, who'd been more occupied in sprinkling the bared neck with more kisses, glanced up briefly and muttered a "'sup." before going back to his task.

"Tha's Ichigo," Shiro smiled, "ain' 'e cute?"

Tensa came to a stop at the question and looked up at Ichigo. His eyes raked up and down Ichigo's frame before he locked eyes with the uncomfortable redhead. He raised an eyebrow and smirked,

"Only if I get a threesome out of it," he went back to making out with Shiro's neck as said albino giggled and Ichigo groaned, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Pervert.

"Can we get to class already Shiro?"

Tensa chose that moment to rock his hips forward and start sucking on his boyfriend's neck, rather then just kissing and nipping at it. Shiro moaned, quite loudly actually drawing several glances in their direction as well as dirty looks.

"We're skippin' Ichi!"

"Gross." He picked up his bag and went to walk away with the deep voice of the brunette made him freeze,

"Wanna skip with us?" Ichigo turned around slowly with a horrified look on his face,

"That is my _brother! No!_"

"C'mon, Ichi! We c'n show 'im how we _experimented!"_

"We _never _experimented; I don't know which brother you did _that_ with!" The twins had four siblings, their younger sisters Karin and Yuzu, also twins, and two older brothers Kaien and Shuuhei. Karin and Yuzu were in their freshman year in Karakura High. Yuzu had been happy because it meant she could see her brothers more often, and Karin had been happy because she could be reunited with her boyfriend of two years, Toushiro Hitsugaya. He was a year ahead of her, having skipped the eighth grade. Kaien was in college to be a bomb technician, of all things. When he had the time though he took the whole family out for ice cream or lunch. Shuuhei was a different story. He was in his senior year and openly disgusted by Ichigo, ashamed that he'd spent a year at Yokohama. He would degrade Ichigo at home and shove him into walls, so Ichigo was prepared for him to do the same in public.

"…oh. Well we _can_ experiment, see if yer gay. Maybe we can hook ya up with a nice guy ta take yer virginity. Yer cute so—"

"I'm not a virgin though!"

_"You little slut!"_ Tensa stopped what he was doing and pulled away from Shiro. Both Ichigo and him were looking at the albino as if he grew three more heads and started yelling that he was straight. There was about a minute of silence as Shiro looked at his brother and boyfriend looking at him in disbelief, and amusement on Tensa's part. He sighed melodramatically,

"Okay, fine. Yer not a slut. Who was it?" Ichigo snorted,

"I know exactly who he is, and I'll let you know who once you figure out who took yours!" Tensa chuckled, knowing the white haired boy in his arms didn't know who it was.

"I know who took it!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Tensa's brow scrunched up.

"Who?"

"That… guy… Ya know. That guy that adopted tha little orphan whose parents were part o' a circus th'ng wit' him but they were killed in front a him..."

"…Bruce Wayne?" Shiro snapped his manicured fingers as if suddenly remembering the name.

"Yeah, him!"

"…Batman stole your virginity." It was more of a statement than a question. Shiro blushed a pale shade of red,

"Ya know jealousy ain't very cute on ya, Ichi!" He grabbed Tensa's wrist and dragged him off to the bathroom as Ichigo sighed and made his way to class. And he thought _he_ was supposed to be the crazy twin.


	2. Injection

CHAPTER 2WO: INJECTION

**Disclaimer in first chapter. Injection belongs to Rise Against. Not me.**

**(::..Kind of introductive chapter to the Aizen siblings and their relationship with Ichigo I'm happy with this chapter, I got it out a lot quicker then I'd expected anyway..::)**

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Do you spend your days counting the hours you're awake?  
>And when night covers the sky you find yourself doing the same<br>There's a burden you've been bearing in spite of all your prayers  
>There's a light turned off inside your heart<br>Can you remember what it's like to care?

Knees are weak, hands are shaking, I can't breathe…

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Ichigo sighed heavily as he stepped into his first period class room. The silence he'd walked into was immediately consumed with whispers of rumors and tall tales of his addiction and where he had been and what happened to him while he was there. His teacher was the same one he'd had last year, Mrs. Ochi. She had initially taken a liking to him, but that eventually turned into a deep hatred once he started skipping school, showing up late, sleeping in class, letting his grades drop, and occasionally showing up under the influence. The woman was now looking at him with a harsh scowl, clearly as thrilled as Ichigo was to be in the same class room first thing in the morning every day.

"Grimmjow!" She barked and was answered with a casual "yo." Eyes not leaving Ichigo, she tilted her head in the voices direction, silently directing the redhead to sit in whatever empty seat was close to him. Of course, Ichigo didn't necessarily _want_ to sit next to the blue haired, blue eyed brute.

Grimmjow Aizen was the fifth eldest offspring that Sosuke Aizen, the school's asshole principal, spawned. Grimmjow could be seen as generally laid-back and irreverent, but once you got past that he was impulsive, excessively violent and short tempered. In four words to describe him, the words sadistic, blunt, sarcastic, and perverted came to Ichigo's mind. Grimmjow and his older twin brother were the only two of the Aizen siblings to be in Ichigo's grade.

Stark Coyote-Aizen was in college for the second time around. He was 23, had adopted a 14 year old named Lilynette, and owned a fairly popular club that was meant for people 18 and older. Due to the connection Ichigo had with his family he was allowed in with his brother. Of course, he allows his own under aged brothers in, as long as they follow his given rules. Any one kicked out was blacklisted. The Aizen family were the only ones who were allowed to whitelist people, which gave people a small (extremely small) discount on drinks, and access to the VIP area. On Fridays and weekends Stark's younger sister, Neliel Tu Oderschvank-Aizen, helped him run the club.

Nel was 18 years old, a senior in Karakura High School. While working the bar she was mature, composed, sophisticated, and intellectual whereas in school she was cheerful, energetic, and relatively childish when it came to Ichigo. Nel and Ichigo met at a party that Shirosaki and he had crashed and ended up making out with her on a couch. When his hand had gone up her shirt and hers had gone down his pants, they had both froze and came to the realization that what their respective hands were on just wasn't grabbing their interest. After a few awkward seconds they removed their hands, sat back, and held a decent conversation. They'd been best friends ever since and occasionally joked about how they turned each other gay. For the past two years Nel had been dating one of Stark's friends, Tia Halibel. She was 21 and made Ichigo nervous with her distinctive lack of clothing.

Nnoitra Jiruga-Aizen was born a month after Nel was; Aizen had been cheating on his mother with Nel's. Sosuke Aizen was some what of a drug lord, who raised his kids to go on with the "family business." Only 11 people knew that Aizen was completely aware of what his children did; 9 of those people being his current wife and kids. Nel, Wonderweiss and Stark had nothing to do with it, Stark because he was too lazy, Nel because Sosuke didn't want his "little girl" getting her hands or her records dirty, and Wonderweiss because he was a three year old baby. One of his sons made them, Szayel-Aporro Aizen, while the other helped, Ilforte Aizen. Only one was known as the dealer. Said dealer was Nnoitra, Grimmjow and his twin handing off the drugs when Nnoitra was unavailable. Nnoitra was extremely rude and lecherous with perverted attitude. Little knew that he was bisexual, mainly because of how he treated his "number one fan," Tesla Lindocruz, a sophomore who pretty much stalked him.

Szayel-Aporro, although everyone called him Szayel, was a pink haired sophomore who was highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, homophobe towards anyone who he seems to think is making a pass at him. He was a science genius, he skipped a grade and was taking college classes in chemistry. His little brother Ilforte, who was only nine months younger than him, helped his with making whatever drugs he made. He had a crush on Yuzu, Ichigo's freshman sister, but refused to say anything (though everyone was already aware of it) because she's been supposedly interested in his best friend Jinta Abarai.

And that left the last sibling, Grimmjow's older twin brother and the fourth eldest; Ulquiorra, the only Aizen sibling that ever went to rehab. Ulquiorra was very cold, callous, and dispassionate. His look was broody, and indifferent, with a certain melancholy that attached his look to his personality. He went to rehab for his own addiction, the drugs he was on had just about permanently paled his skin to a near white shade.

"Hey berry, we missed ya at home," Grimmjow uttered to Ichigo as he walked behind him and sat down.

"I'm sure you did, Grimm. How's Nel?"

"Tch. Her fuckin' tits need ta stop growin'," he growled. "She's been stealin' my shirts cuz hers are too small fer her! She missed ya though. Know who else did?"

"I don't know, Halibel? Your cat? Oh I know, is it your da—"

"Nnoitra." Ichigo froze. He felt ice seeping through his veins at the mention of the eye patched man. Nnoi… Nnoitra. Oh god, Nnoitra! He'd completely forgotten about the long haired pusher. His breath hitched in embarrassment as he remembered everything he'd done for the man in payment for a hit. He remembered how he disregarded who saw or where they were when the time came around that he needed the dope. He remembered how he only remembered half of their meetings, and how they'd been walked in on more times then he cared to count. His fists clenched as the shorter black haired brother flashed through his mind, emerald green eyes, messy black hair and all.

"And, uh…" Ichigo swallowed. "What about…?"

"Meh," Grimmjow shrugged. "Still pink."

"Not him… the other one…" Grimmjow turned around, a solemn look in his eyes,

"You could always just ask 'im yerself, Ichi." Light blue eyes jolted to the left side of the room, farthest away from the door and closest to the windows. Two rows to Ichigo's left, not a line ahead or behind him, sat Ulquiorra. Their eyes met momentarily, soft brown meeting striking emerald. Those cat-like eyes turned back towards the windows and Ichigo suddenly wanted to go home. He didn't know how many days he could handle being in the same room with a teacher who had a personal vendetta against him, as well as the person who's fault it was that he was sent off to rehab for in the first place.


End file.
